


So Tired Now

by RobinsonsWereHere



Series: We Move On Despite The Loss [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Gen, Influenza, References to Character Death, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Sequel to Couldn't Hide from the Thunder.When five-year-old Eve comes down with the flu, Tom struggles to keep his fears and anxieties at bay.
Relationships: Tom Hereward & Original Child Character(s)
Series: We Move On Despite The Loss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	So Tired Now

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure how happy I am with this, but for the sake of the story, I'm posting it. Set between chapter 2 of CHFTT and the epilogue. It didn't come out really how I was expecting, but here it is!

Rain drums loudly against the roof of the rectory. Occasionally, thunder rumbles. The small bedroom is lit only by the warm glow of one lamp and the odd lightning flash. It’s late at night, but instead of sleeping, Tom sits on the edge of his bed, currently taken up by a tiny, shivering form.

He strokes his daughter’s hair, trying desperately to stay in the present. _She is so much like her mother._

Eve had come home from school today complaining of aches, chills, and a headache. Tom had promptly wrapped her in a blanket and sat her down for dinner, but she’d refused even a simple soup, saying her stomach hurt. She’d gone to bed shortly after that, and now, the five-year-old is sound asleep, but shivering and feverish.

Tom lays a hand on her forehead. She’s burning up.

“Alright,” he whispers to the empty room. “This does it.”

He stands slowly, reluctant to move even the few feet away required to reach the telephone. Dialing, he has a brief moment of guilt, not wanting to disturb the Turners, but the worry he’s been battling all night is finally threatening to consume him.

_”Turner residence, this is Patrick.”_

“Evening, Dr. Turner,” Tom greets. “Sorry to call so late. Ah, Eve is running a fever, and she’s been complaining about feeling sick all afternoon. Would it be possible for you to check on her? Again, I’m terribly sorry to inconvenience you, but…” he can’t finish the sentence. Partially that’s because he feels silly for even worrying this much, but on the flip side, he’s afraid vocalizing it will make his worries come true.

_”What symptoms is she complaining of?”_

“Sore throat, headache, chills, the works.” Tom runs a hand through his hair, heaving a sigh.

_”That sounds like a simple flu, Tom. Rest and fluids should do the trick.”_

Logically, Tom knows this. But worry, no, fear makes his tongue loose, and he speaks before he can even consider how to respond. “We thought Barbara only had a simple flu!”

There’s a silence on the other end of the phone, but soon enough, the doctor speaks again. _”Well, I understand your predicament, Mr. Hereward. It would be easy enough for me to swing by and make sure everything is alright.”_

Tom nods, somewhat embarrassed by his outburst. “Thank you, Dr. Turner.”

During the ten or fifteen minutes it takes Dr. Turner to arrive, Tom remains next to Eve, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. She shivers with cold, but her body burns with fever. Tom lays a hand on her forehead and sighs heavily.

Soon enough, there comes a knock at the door. He answers it, thanking Dr. Turner profusely for coming out late at night. Patrick examines Eve gently, not even waking her. When he’s done, he turns to Tom with a small smile on his face and understanding in his eyes. “You’re right about the fever, Mr. Hereward. I’m confident this is a case of the flu. For now, just try to bring her fever down and keep her comfortable-- rest and fluids, even if she doesn’t feel like eating. I’d be happy to check in on my rounds tomorrow morning, if you’d like.”

Tom nods. “Thank you, Dr. Turner, that would be excellent.”

Patrick leaves after that, and Tom is once again alone in the quiet, cozy room. The windows rattle in the storm. He wets a washcloth and lays it on Eve’s forehead. The clock only ticks further into the night, but he still has no desire to go to sleep. Instead, he prays.

“Please protect her, Lord,” he whispers. “Help her to fight this, because I cannot. Keep her safe.” He takes in a long, rattling breath. “Please, keep her safe.”

When he can no longer fight his own exhaustion, he climbs into bed with Eve, pulling her close. Her small body is burning up. Tom feels as though he’s going to go mad with worry. Even so, he takes a breath and closes his eyes.

_All I need is some sleep._

By the time Dr. Turner visits the next morning, Eve’s condition is much improved. Her fever has gone down, now only a degree or two above normal. She’s awake and alert, though she still doesn’t want to do more than curl into Tom’s side while he reads her books. This is fine with him.

Eve continues to get better, much to Tom’s relief. Other than a few colds and the odd stomach bug, this is the first time his daughter has been truly sick since she was born. Tom wouldn't have expected to panic as much as he has been, but seeing her cold and shivering, feverish and ill… he can’t think of anything except Barbara in her hospital bed, the light fading from her eyes, dying right in front of him when he couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

Tom takes a breath, shaking himself. Lord knows he misses his wife, but Eve is right here. Eve is alright. He still has her.

Eve is getting better, and all is well. But Tom knows he’ll probably go through this all over again, the next time she gets sick.

Because what _might_ happen _has_ happened before. To him, it’s more than just a passing chance.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment or kudos if you want, or come find me on tumblr at nursebarbarahereward!


End file.
